10 Momentos românticos de Hetalia
by K.T. Lemons
Summary: Ah...O amor, doce e picante sentimento... O qual ainda existe! E as personificações são prova disso! 10 momentos de 10 casais yaois hetalianos! Escolhidos pelos leitores! Entre, e seja um autor desta historia!


Dedico esta fic a todas as pessoas que amam um casal, ou tem mil ideias...Mas simplesmente não conseguem escrever.

Vamos tentar fazer isso juntos?

* * *

><p><em><strong>10 momentos românticos de Hetalia!<strong>_

- Então, isto é tudo - Encerou Alemanha com sua imponente voz frente a reunião das nações. - Que todos aproveitem bem e _sensatamente_, esses dez dias de folga dado com graça por nossos chefes!

- Ha, desde quando alguém aqui é sensato? - Comentou EUA entre sorbos na sua Coca-Cola.

- Ele tem razão Doitsu! Ve~~

- E esse é o motivo das minhas constantes dores de cabeça - Suspirou.

- Kesesese~ Não se preocupe West! Nosso recesso tá pra isso!

- De onde você apareceu?

- Odeio te lembrar isso _mon cher_...Mas você não é mais uma nação, não tinha por que vir nas reuniões...

- Mas eu sou Awesome! E o mundo precisa da minha Awesome presença! Kesesese~ Ah, e eu gosto de importunar o senhorzinho!

- O-ora seu Obaka-san!

-Sr. Austria... Quer que eu me livre dele? - Ergue frigideira com olhar ameaçador.

- Loviiiiii~ Mi Loviii~ - Se aproxima rapidamente e o abraça por trás. - Vamos aproveitar muuuuuuuito esses dias né?~

- Ca-cala boca seu bastardo pervertido! - Totalmente ruborizado.

- Ah~ Mas cher, Spagne nem falou de nenhuma perversão~. Já eu tenho _**meus planos**_ para com mi petit amour~~

- M-mon Dieu... - ... Quem?...

- HaHAHAHAHAA! Eu tenho uma excelente ideia de recesso digno de um hero como eu! Haha! - Olhar misterioso destinado a alguém...

- B-bloody Hell...Por que esta me olhando..._Assim_ EUA?... - Temeroso de algo...

- Chinaaa~ seja um comigo, da?~

- Já disse que não aru!

- Mesmo dentro de dez dias, da?~~ - Olhar que mataria qualquer um

-... Não aru. - Menos ele.

- Hmmm...Dez dias de folga... O que poderíamos fazer Su-san? - A inocente esposa finlandesa.

- ... - Pensamentos de Suécia: ...Preciso arranjar alguém que fique com Peter por pelos menos cinco dias...Hmmm.

- O grandioso rei do norte da Europa terá o melhor de todos os recessos! Por que eu sou o rei! E eu vou passar na casa do Norge!~ Né Norgee~~ Que também é grandioso, por que é amado por um rei! O rei do norte da Europa! Hahaha!

- Ca-la-do... - A ponto de cometer assassinato.

- ... - Pensamentos de Islândia:... Preciso de um lugar pra ficar pelo menos por cinco dias...

- Nosso recesso vai ser assim, totalmente genial Lit! Podemos ir a um desfile totalmente genial! Passear num shopping totalmente genial~ ou coisas a fins!

- ... - Pensamentos de Lituania: ...

- Dez dias inteiros de fotos com teor 100% yaoi... - Nipônico maravilhado.

- Ou... Dez dias...Inteiros de #^!&A - Grécia sendo... Um grego.

- Certo...Certo... - Alemanha suspira cansado de toda aquela balburdia excessiva. - Então estão todos dispensados!... Saiam logo para eu ter um pouco de paz...

E assim, entre planos, países animados, e outros com péssimos pressentimentos... Começou o tão sonhado recesso das nações.

- Nee~ Alemanha, Alemanha, Alemanha ~

- O que é Italia... - Suspira cansado.

- Assim que chegarmos a casa, eu vou preparar sua comida favorita! Ah! E no caminho podemos comprar algumas cervejas para você também! Vee~~

O alemão encara descrente o italiano por um momento antes de sorrir, se dirigindo a saída com o feliz europeu ao lado.

- Terá pasta Italia?

- Veee~ Claroo, pasta não pode faltar!

Apesar dos pesares... Todos sabiam que ao fim...Esse recesso prometia.

Bem! Agora é com vocês o rumo desta historia! Qual será a ordem de casais? Onde eles estarão? E o que haverá de ocorrer?

Cada Review deve conter um casal, um lugar, o que terá na historia, e sua opinião sobre a fic. Apenas votos não serão computados, eu quero saber a opinião de vocês!

Serão necessários três votos no casal, local ou o que terá para que a opção seja escolhida.Só pode votar em uma de cada lista por Rw. Opções não contam como bloco.

Exemplo:

Três Votos para UsUk, ambos escolheram como lugar o carro. Mas outras três pessoas escolheram outros casais, porém todas escolheram Beco como lugar.

Então será UsUk num beco.

Em caso de empate, a decisão cabe a autora.

Casais:

1 - UsUk/UkUs [Escolher a ordem]  
>2 - Franada<br>3 - RoChu  
>4 - Spamano<br>5 - SuFin  
>6 - PruAusHun [Sim, os três]<br>7 - DenNor  
>8 - LithPol<br>9 - GerIta  
>10 - Giripan<p>

Lugares:

1 - Quarto de hotel  
>2 - Sala de reuniões vazia.<br>3 - Carro.  
>4 - Um beco<br>5 - Banheira.  
>6 - Sofá<br>7 - Quarto de uma terceira nação [Escolher de qual]  
>8 - Numa parede [Isso mesmo]<br>9 - No quarto de um deles  
>10 - Cinema.<p>

Terá:

1 - Só Insinuação  
>2 - Inocense Romance.<br>3 - Lime  
>4 - Lemon<br>5 - Beijos intensos.  
>6 - Strip Tease<br>7 - Fetiche  
>8 - Voyerismo [Wiki Dicionario, tenha em mente seu proprio risco antes de buscar u.u]<br>9 - Bêbado. [Escolher qual]  
>10 - Chocolate.<p>

Dez dias, dez casais, dez momentos... E vários escritores! Clique no botão abaixo e ajude a propagar o Yaoi~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Votação:<strong>

**Casais:** 1 - UsUk (2 Votos); 7 - _DenNor (3 Voto)_  
><strong>Lugares:<strong> 5 - _Banheira (3 Votos);_ 2 - Sala de reuniões vazia (2 voto); 7 - Quarto de uma terceira nação (2 voto);  
><strong>Terá: <strong>4 - _Lemon (5 Votos) **ENCERRADA PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO.**_

**Autores que votaram:** Hikari Kaoru, Lyssia, Dana Fermoselli, Nina-osp, Harumi Nakatsu, Hanna Yin-Yang, Schne Hissi.

Então! Já está decidido!  
><strong><em>Capítulo dois será: DenNor com Lemon na banheira!<em>**

**_A votação para o proximo capítulo já começou! Temos:  
><em>****  
>Casais:<strong> 1 - UsUk (2 Votos);  
><strong>Lugares:<strong> 2 - Sala de reuniões vazia (2 voto); 7 - Quarto de uma terceira nação (2 voto);  
><strong>Terá: ...<strong>

**Sendo que as opções "DenNor", "Banheira" e "Lemon" Não estão mais disponiveis para votação!**

**Nome do proxímo capítulo: _"Entre Loki e Carpas"_**

**_  
><em>**


End file.
